Diana's Curse
by kuntastic
Summary: The titans created a new weapon to bring the gods down. A Roman demigod named Arcus, who happens to be the child of Diana must survive Camp Jupiter and choose who his loyalty lies with. Join Arcus, as he befriends Jason Grace, and helps rebuild the lost honor of the crumbling Fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. This is a one shot. This happens to be my first fan fic, so cut me some slack**

Chapter 1

"You were a mistake. A being that should never come to be. A tool created by Saturn, nothing more and nothing less." The man in the dark armor looked down at me as he coldly spoke. My fists clenched the ground as I kneeled in front of him. I grinded my teeth in frustration. My friends laid on the ground, injured and unmoving. I couldn't do anything, my legs weren't working and I was rendered helpless in front of the mighty titan, Krios.

"Give up child of Diana, you have no chance of winning. Cease this foolish battle, and come. You will finish what you were created to do."

"I would rather kill myself than work for _you._ " I spat. Krios bent down and picked me up by my hair. He regarded me with cold dark eyes.

"I still find it interesting… no matter how many times I lay my eyes on you, I still find it hard to believe that you are a child of Diana. My lord did a fine job in creating you… a near perfect copy of the moon goddess. You will come with me, my lord has many plans regarding you." He grabbed my blade from the ground and rammed my head into the flat of the blade. Causing me to feel dizzy. I quickly fell to the ground and blacked out.

….

3 years ago

I was running through the forest, chased by a pack of wolves. My energy was quickly fading and I could feel my legs trembling. But I couldn't stop, I had to keep moving. I looked back to see that the pack was closing in. I looked down at the silver orb in my hand, and I tightly gripped it. The wolves were after it, but I couldn't give it to them. I shoved the orb in my pocket and with the last of my strength I summoned a pair of silver daggers. As the wolves got closer, I slashed at them with my daggers. It was all I could do at the moment, but thankfully it slowed the wolves down. As I was running I saw the familiar broken down house. I was so close, just a bit longer and i would make it. With a final burst of energy I threw myself into the old house, causing the rotting floorboards to groan.

"You did it child." A feminine voice with a low growl could be heard in the shadows of the house. Quietly the giant wolf walked into the light. Her glowing fur, and silver eyes looked down at me, as I laid on the ground, too tired to move. With trembling hands I took out the silver orb from my pocket and presented it to the giant 7 foot wolf. Lupa looked down at me with an amused look.

"I passed your stupid test." I said with panted breaths. "Now do I have the right to go to that stupid camp?" Lupa took the orb with her mouth and swallowed it.

"I should congratulate you on passing your third and final test. You did good, Arcus. You now have the right to call yourself a true Roman." Lupa said in a tired tone. "However you should watch your tongue child. Many Romans including I do not tolerate such insults. If it were not for your mother, I would have torn you apart the first time you came here." I let out a tired sigh.

"She wouldn't care if you did.." I replied back while I sat up from the dusty ground. " _Diana_ doesn't care about me. She would jump for joy if she found out that her _male_ child ended up in the underworld." Lupa looked at me with cold stoic eyes.

"Regardless, she is still your mother." Lupa replied back.

"I don't want to get into this argument again Lupa. I was mistake and we all know it…" I said tiredly. I got up from the dirty floor, my legs trembled as I tried to stand. I nearly fell over, had it not been for Lupa who caught me by the back of my collar shirt. She gently laid me back on the ground.

"Rest, little hunter. You will need your strength for tomorrow. You will go to camp Jupiter, there you will hone your skills as a warrior." I watched as she strode back to the shadows from where she appeared from. I let out a tired sigh, and leaned my back against the floor. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall asleep.

" _Child, you are an important piece against the gods. I plan to have you tear the gods apart and strip Olympus down to bricks. Child of Diana, I have high expectations from you…" The cold voice echoed in my mind. I was alone in the darkness, miserable, and cold._


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own percy jackson, Rick Riordan does. I originally was not gonna do Chapter 2 but someone encouraged me to do it. So here it is. Apollo's roman form is similar to his greek, since he carries the same name. Not much was written about his roman side in canon so i kinda made him similar.**

Chapter 2

"Wake up child." I felt something warm nuzzling my face. I opened my eyes to see that the sun was blinding my eyes. Groggy, I sat up and saw that Lupa was staring at me with those cold silver eyes. I saw my reflection in them, my own silver eyes reflected in her's.

"Are you going to take me to camp?' I asked.

"No child, that journey is for you to take alone. One that Romulus and Remus once did to find Rome." Lupa growled. "I will only point you to the right direction, the rest you must do alone."

"So bothersome. Why do I need to do this? Can't I just leave and you know be a lone wolf?" I asked with a lazy gaze. Lupa looked at me with wide eyes. After a few seconds of silence she threw back her head and let out a laugh. I had no idea wolves could laugh like that, but then again I never met a talking wolf until Lupa.

"You never cease to amuse me child. You can by all means go and do that. However you know your mother's orders. Lady Diana and the rest of the gods are still unsure of your existence. You must prove your loyalty by joining your fellow Romans." I scoffed at her words and stood up from the ground.

"I wonder if life would be easier if I were a jackalope." I murmured to myself while looking up at the cloudless sky. "Thanks Lupa, for the whole taking care of me thing. Even the times you and your pack tried to kill me."

"A test to see if you were worthy of the title of Roman. Now go child. I'm getting sick of hearing your silver tongue." I laughed at her words and picked up my bag. I gave her an awkward wave of good bye and left the old house.

….

A blinding light greeted me as I left. I turned my eyes away, realizing that it was a god coming to greet me. I quickly bowed my head at the god standing before me.

"Lord Apollo… it is a pleasure to see you." I said with my eyes looking down at the ground.

"Nephew, raise your head." I looked up to see god. He had long flowing golden hair, seemingly floating, as if he was a model for a clothes line. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he matched my silver ones. "I saw your progress nephew, and I was quite pleased with your efforts. However you still have more tasks set out before you. Complete each one, and then we will know whether or not you are an ally or foe. For my sake and yours I hope you reach the camp, do not taint your mother's name." I clenched my fists tightly, but my face was emotionless as i stared at the god of prophecy, sun, and archery.

"Yes lord Apollo." I said with a cold tone. Apollo raised an eyebrow at my words but soone he flashed me a bright smile.

"No need to be so stiff nephew. I know you're Diana's son, but no need to copy her attitude. You need to relax more, or chillax as the mortals these days are saying. My eyes narrowed as I stared at the god. "I feel a poem coming. _Diana is lame, You need to be more chillax, I am Awesome_."

"I am awesome is only four syllables." I said while rubbing my temples in frustration.

"Huh, you're right. What would be good then? Hmmmmm." I gave out a sigh, and walked past the god. "Wait nephew." I turned around and noticed that Apollo was staring at me with a stern expression. Out of reflex I straightened my back and held my head up. Gods how Roman was that. "Heed my warning nephew, do not ignore the gods command, or things will end up terribly for you. Take that message to heart. Also, happy birthday Arcus. I am so Awesome, there five syllables." And with that he flashed in a great light. The grass had a circle of burnt grass where Apollo was standing. On that burnt grass laid a golden pendant. I picked it up and noticed that it had a lyre and sun imprinted on it.

"I guess I can't ditch camp then." I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own percy jackson, rick riordan does.**

Chapter 3

After walking through the woods for a couple of days, I heard the sound of multiple cars. I sheathed my knife and made my bow disappear. For the past two days I was being chased by monsters and had no time for breaks. I was getting closer to the Caldecott Tunnels, which led to Camp Jupiter. I sat down on a nearby log to catch my breath, tired from my lack of sleep, I was desperate for a nice warm bed. After letting out a tired sigh I went through my backpack to check my supplies. I had a few ambrosia cakes left and a couple denarius. Slowly I reached down to retrieve the last remaining cake.

As I was about to bite down on my last portion, I heard a deep growl. Quickly I dodged the large claws as it swung down on the log I was sitting on. The claws destroyed the log into tiny pieces. Out of surprise I dropped my ambrosia cake when I dodged. Appearing out of the shadows a large hellhound appeared with a menacing snarl. It looked straight at me with bloodshot eyes.

"You damn mutt! You made me drop the last cake!" I yelled at it in anger. Quickly I used my remaining energy and summoned my silver bow. The hellhound leaped into the air roaring, claws stretched out to rake me. I strung my bow and out of nowhere three arrows appeared in my fingers. I let the arrows loose, one struck the hellhound in the eye, the other in its mouth, and the final one through its neck. All three hit vital points. The hellhound exploded, covering me with golden dust. The bow in my hand faded away in silver wisps. I landed on my knees and picked up the cake on the ground. It was covered in golden dust, from the exploded hellhound.

"Is monster dust safe to eat?" I said in a sad whisper. I smashed the cake in my hand out of frustration. My stomach was roaring with hunger, and I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I slumped down on the ground looking up at the afternoon sky. The sun was slowly resting, and the moon was rising. My eyelids were getting heavier by the second, making it harder to not fall asleep.

"Five minutes of sleep won't hurt." I muttered in a small whisper. As I closed my eyelids for a few seconds, I heard multiple howls all around me. I woke up in a start and noticed that I was surrounded by red eyes, looking at me from the dark.

"...shit" One by one multiple hellhounds started to appear, surrounding me in a circle. I had no energy to summon my bow, or any dagger. I slowly reached down my waist and unsheathed my hunting knife. The blade was imperial gold, with a silver handle. The hellhounds snarled as they saw the golden blade.

"One...two...three...damn it, there's gotta be at least fifteen of them." I bit my lower lip in frustration. I took in a couple deep breathes and relaxed my posture. Letting out a deep sigh I cracked my neck.

"Well… if I'm gonna go out, I might as well do it like a true Roman. Come on you ugly mutts, I'll send you all back to tartarus." I growled. The hellhounds snarled, some licked their lips while drooling, gross. A hellhound leaped out from my right and let out a loud roar. I sidestepped, dodging its attack, and plunged my knife in its jugular. It made a small whimper and soon exploded into gold dusts. A couple more hellhounds growled and ran towards me. I dodged their claws and did my best to slash them.

After a couple minutes I managed to take down five more. But I was covered in cuts; blood dripped down from my arms. The hellhounds were relentless, and more kept pouring out of the shadows. My chances of beating them was near impossible, so I did the most logical thing to do... I ran.

The hellhounds were after me, and was slowly gaining. I let out a bitter smile, remembering the times Lupa and her pack chased after me during her tests. As I ran I looked up at the bright moon and scowled at it.

 _Mother… I would appreciate it if you would help me. Anything would be helpful, I wouldn't even mind becoming a bird to fly away._ I silently prayed, hoping that Diana would hear my desperate plea. I looked down at my body and nearly tripped over some roots in shock. My body was glowing silver, and the cuts were closing up with new pink tissue forming over it. I felt a surge of energy, and my legs started to move faster. My mind was no longer tired, it felt as if I drank ten shots of espresso. I could hear the sound of animals from all over the woods. The rushing sound of water from nearby streams, and the rustling of trees in the cold wind echoed in my mind.

The hellhounds couldn't keep up with my speed and was slowly trailing behind. I ran as fast as I could towards the Caldecott Tunnels. As I neared the tunnel I noticed a couple of teenagers in armor standing near it with spears. One of them noticed me and alerted the other. The one who was alerted saluted and went into the tunnels, leaving the other behind.

"Halt!" The teen yelled at me. He was a lot taller than me, with an athletic build. Under his Roman helmet I noticed he had clear blue eyes. At his words I stopped in my tracks and looked back to see if any of the hounds were still chasing me. A couple of them were behind me, but as they saw the tunnels, they stopped and went back towards the woods.

"Who are you?" The young Roman asked me with a commanding tone.

"My name is Arcus, and I have passed Lupa's test. I come here as friend, not foe." I said with exasperated breaths. My energy quickly faded, and I was trying not to faint. The Roman looked at me with a stern look. He then nodded and came over. Gently he put my arm around his shoulder, and helped me walk. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I spoke up.

"How did you know I was not an enemy?" He looked down at me and gave me a smirk.

"It's because I spoke to you in Latin. I knew you were a demigod as soon as you spoke back." I raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"I spoke Latin?" I said with a questioning look.

"You probably didn't realize it. We demigods are hardwired to speak fluent Latin. That's why we all have dyslexia and ADHD. The ADHD is for your battle reflexes so you can survive in an actual fight." He said with a shrug. I nodded at his words, they made sense.

"I see… you know I didn't catch your name." I said

"Its Jason, Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter." He replied. My eyebrow raised as he said the last part.

"So your dad's the king of Olympus?"

"Pretty much. How about you? Who's your godly parent?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulder in response.

"Don't know. I haven't been claimed yet."

"I see." Jason replied. We exited the tunnel, and what greeted me was the beautiful scenery of green hills, and a large flowing river. At the bottom I saw Roman architecture clustered together. Kids in purple shirts were roaming around in the camp talking loudly to one another. Laughter could be heard from the camp. I turned my face to see Jason staring at me with his blue eyes.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." Jason said with a wide grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick does**

Chapter 4

Jason POV

"Hey Jason!" I turned around at the sound of my name being called. Dakota was walking towards me, smirking a lopsided grin. He had a cup of red kool aid in his hand, and his mouth looked like it was bleeding from the juice.

"What's up Dakota?" He walked up to me and handed me a badge. I inwardly groaned at the sight of it. It was a golden badge that had the words, praesidio.

"It's your turn to guard tonight." He said while grinning.

"Has it already been a month?" I asked while taking the badge out of his hand.

"You know the rules." Dakota said with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do the stupid guarding. If I didn't Reyna would have her dogs chew my head off." I complained while pinning the stupid badge on my shirt.

"So you and Reyna going out yet?" Dakota asked with a smile. I pricked my finger on the needle of the badge, which made me curse.

"Why would you think we are dating?" I said with a shocked face. Dakota started laughing, showing off his bright red tongue from his kool aid addiction.

"Everybody thinks that. You guys are so close, can you blame us for thinking that you guys were dating?" Dakota said in between laughs. My face was burning from embarrassment. The whole camp thinks I'm dating Reyna? Gods how do i fix this?

"Dakota! I'm not dating Reyna. We're just friends." It was true. Ever since I was promoted to Centurion I've been hanging out with Reyna more. Our friendship started after we both completed missions together; and when we were promoted to centurion in our respective cohorts. I respected her as a fellow Roman, but I never thought of her in _that_ way. Dakota arched an eyebrow and gave me a smirk.

"Okay, whatever you say Jason." I stared at Dakota with a menacing look. He paled slightly and raised his hands up in defeat.

"It was a joke, I'm sorry." He said in a hurry. I let out a sigh and gave him a friendly smile. My fellow centurion gives me headaches, but I know he didn't mean any harm.

"I forgive you. Just don't go around spreading false rumors. I don't want Reyna to fall victim to such baseless gossip." I said. I then left Dakota to his kool aid and walked towards the armory. I went to pick up some Roma style armor and turned around. I leaped back a few feet in surprise. Standing behind me was the centurion of the first cohort and augur, Octavian.

"Gods Octavian, don't scare me like that." I said in a snarl. He regarded me with his gaunt eyes, and gave me a smirk.

"Easy, Centurion. No need to get so worked up. I came here bearing news from the auguries." He said in a mocking tone.

"News?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, the auguries have spoken, something will happen tonight. The words were a bit confusing but it pretty much says, _The moon's hunter arrives_." I gave him a skeptical look. His hands were holding a ripped up bambi doll and a dagger in the other.

"What in Pluto does that even mean?" I said with sigh.

"The auguries never lie son of Jupiter. If I we're you I would watch out for a hunter." Octavian said with a murderous smile. I glared at him, my surrounding started to heat up, and the smell of ozone was wafting in the air.

"What are you suggesting Octavian?" I said. He looked at me with the same unchanging smile.

"Just a warning Jason, even I do not know what the auguries are saying a hundred percent of the time." And with that he turned around and left the armory.

… **.**

I went up the hills leading towards the Caldecott Tunnels, and saw Felix Greene, a fellow Roman in the Fifth Cohort.

"Hey Felix. I'm guessing it's your turn to guard too?" I asked.

"Yup, I was just going up to tell the others on watch that they can take a break." I nodded at his words and walked up to Felix. Together we walked out the tunnels, while chatting about the last war game. As we got out we told the ones on guard that they we would take over. I went on one side of the tunnel while Felix went on the other. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Felix spoke up.

"So… you and Reyna an item?" I choked on air, and had a coughing fit.

"Wh, what!?" I yelled with a red face.

"Well, I mean you and Reyna have been hanging out a lot recently."

"We aren't dating! Why do people keep thinking that? We're just friends."

"I see." Felix replied with a smile. My eyebrow arched at the sight of his smile. After a few seconds of thinking, a realization dawned on me.

"Wait… are you in love with Reyna?" This time Felix was the one having a coughing fit.

"What? No, I mean…. I…." I started laughing at his response. Felix's face was bright red.

"What's so funny!?" Felix yelled in embarrassment.

"Nothing, It's just funny when I think about Reyna dating." I laughed harder at that thought.

"It's not that funny." He muttered.

"Sorry, sorry." I said in between laughs. After calming down I looked at him with a wide grin.

"So… when did… you know." I asked. Felix sheepishly looked at the moon, and scratched the back of his head.

"It happened during that one time when we went hunting basilisks. You remember right?" I nodded my head at his words remembering the time he was talking about.

"If I remember correctly you got pretty injured that day." Felix nodded his head in shame.

"I was too careless, and got bitten from one of the basilisk. I thought I was a goner. I couldn't move my arms and I was surrounded by them. That's when Reyna jumped in. She took all of them by herself, then she treated me." I grinned at the image of Reyna fighting off a horde of basilks.

"That sounds like something she would do." I said. Felix laughed, making me smile.

"Hey, I'll be rooting for you." Felix looked at me with wide eyes. After a while his face grew red, and smiled.

"Thanks Jason. I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah, no prob-" My words cut off as I heard the sound of howls coming from the woods. Felix stiffened from the noise and looked out towards the dark trees."

"Wolves?" Felix asked.

"No, those aren't wolves." I replied in a serious tone. I reached into my pocket and took out a golden coin. In a swift movement I flipped it and caught the transformed imperial gold lance. Both Felix and I we're in a readying stance. Heavy footsteps could be heard from the woods and what I saw was not what I was expecting. A boy that was glowing silver in tattered clothes stood there. He had dark black hair, and a gaunt face. He looked to be around ten or eleven years old. The thing that stood out however were the boy's unnerving silver eyes. I then noticed a hunting knife strapped to his side. " _Watch out for a hunter"_ Octavian's voice echoed in my mind, but I quickly dispersed the thought.

"Felix go back to camp and alert some of the campers." Felix saluted at my command and ran back to the tunnel.

"Halt!" I yelled at the boy. I saw a couple of hellhounds come out of the woods, but when they saw me the hounds went back into the dark wilderness.

"Who are you?" I yelled out.

"My name is Arcus, and I have passed Lupa's test. I come here as friend, not foe." His voice was haggard, slowly the silver glow started to disappear and his legs were trembling. I nodded my head in approval and went to help him out. I took his arm and helped him up on his feet. We slowly walked into the tunnel in silence until the boy spoke up.

"How did you know I wasn't an enemy?" I looked down at the tired boy, and gave him a friendly smile.

"It's because I spoke to you in Latin. I knew you were a demigod as soon as you spoke back." I replied.

"I spoke Latin?" He asked in confusion.

"You probably didn't realize it. We demigods are hardwired to speak fluent Latin. That's why we all have dyslexia and ADHD. The ADHD is for your battle reflexes so you can survive in an actual fight." I shrugged while answering his confused question.

"I see… you know, I didn't catch your name."

""It's Jason, Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter." He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"So your dad's the king of Olympus?"

"Pretty much. How about you? Who's your godly parent?" The boy shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't know. I haven't been claimed yet." I looked ahead avoiding the boy's gaze. Something seemed off with him, I was sure he knew who his parent was, but was just trying to avoid it.

"I see." I shrugged it off. He probably had reasons for keeping it a secret. We left the tunnel and the familiar scene of Camp Jupiter greeted us. Beyond the camp was the city of New Rome. Kids from the camp could be heard from up here, while the sound of rushing water could be heard from the Little Tiber. I looked at Arcus and noticed that he had wide eyes, which made me grin.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." I said.

… **..**

As we crossed the bridge a group of campers greeted us. Felix ran up to me and noticed Arcus who was trying hard not to fall from his wobbling knees.

"This is Arcus, a new Roman." Felix nodded at my words and grabbed Arcus' other arm and slung it around his shoulder. I turned my attention at the group of Romans.

"As the Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata I order you guys to go and take watch, while I deposit our fellow brother to the infirmary." The Romans saluted at my words and trekked off. Together with Felix we hoisted the tired demigod and took him to the infirmary.

As we entered the building I noticed that Arcus had dozed off to sleep. Slowly, with Felix's help we hoisted him onto a bed. I got Marcus Flitch to come down to the infirmary to help out. Being the son of Apollo he knows quite a bit about healing. I sat down at the closest seat and observed Marcus as he checked up on Arcus' condition.

"Marcus, is there any serious wounds?" Marcus shook his head at my question.

"Not any that I can see. From What I can tell, he's just tired and hungry. A pint of nectar and a few days of sleep should be all he needs."

"Alright, that should be it for now. I'm gonna head back and finish up my duty." Felix said tiredly and went out the infirmary.

"So who's the kid?" Marcus asked.

"His name is Arcus. I'm pretty sure he's a demigod." Marcus raised an eyebrow at my words.

"How do you know he's a demigod? He could just be a legacy." I shook my head in response.

"Most legacies are born in New Rome. It's uncommon to find one out in the world. Plus… when I first met him, I could feel a godly aura on him."

"Aura?" Marcus seemed confused at the word.

"I can't explain it. He was covered in some weird silver glow. It could've been my imagination, but I highly doubt it. Well, I have to go and report this to the praetor." I said while standing up from my seat.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said while walking out.

"Night." I heard him reply. I walked out of the infirmary and trekked my way towards the barracks. I was gonna wake up the centurions and the praetors, to inform them that there is a new demigod in our midst. A _hunter_ named Arcus.


End file.
